


Shigure x Male Kamui Drabbles

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Not all the drabbles will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shall have various Shigure x Male Kamui Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. I ship Shigure/Kamui (Regardless of Kamui's Gender) quite a lot. The Shigure/Male Kamui ship is quite a lonely ship for have yet to see anyone else that ship those two together.

Today is June 6th and Shigure was surprised when he saw Kamui sitting on their bed. A blue silk ribbon tied up in a neat bow on top of his head which reminded him highly of Forrest's handy work. He is wearing a bath towel and his wrists are tied in front of him by a blue silk ribbon in a simple knot: Which brings to question how did Kamui's wrists get tied together or more accurately by whom. 

"I wanted my hands to be tied behind my back or above my head like in the book I was reading, but Forrest shot me down swiftly. Since after a while it would cut off circulation." Kamui said sulkily. "Oh and he also tie my ankles together."

'I'm sorry Forrest.' Shigure thought as he walked closer to his beloved Kamui. 

"I was going to ask Niles for help with the tying of my wrists and ankles for he is really great at tying people up, but I talked this over with Forrest first and he said that would be a bad idea. He wouldn't tell me why, but oh well Forrest volunteered to help me." Kamui said calmly and his ruby red eyes staring into Shigure's eyes. 

'Thank you so much, Forrest.' Shigure thought for it would have been a terrible idea for Niles to be the one to tie up Kamui. After all the thief harbors romantic and sexual feelings towards Kamui. Of course Kamui does not notice at all. 'A man can only take so much.' 

"Happy birthday, Shigure!" Kamui singed happily while staring up into Shigure's golden eyes. 

"Thank you." Shigure said as he sits down next to him and he gently toys with the silk restraints on Kamui's thin wrists. What kind of books has his beloved been reading? "You are so lovable. I adore you, Kamui." 

Kamui laughs faintly, a bright smile on his lips, and he rolls a little causing the towel to come undone. He is laying on his back and Shigure's eyes are wide. A blue silk ribbon clumsily tied in a bow around Kamui's manhood. It was not tight nor super loose. 

"I'm not great with making a bow, but I did my best." Kamui muttered in a low voice. His cheeks flushed and ruby red eyes looking away. "As if I could let anyone else see expect for you of course." 

Shigure slowly stripping off his outfit while gazing at his beloved. Kamui squirming and biting down on his lip, but not enough to draw blood. The blue haired man smiling faintly for it was Kamui's idea to become all tied up now he has to pay the price of that choice. 

"You are such a tease, birthday boy." Kamui moans and Shigure chuckles in amusement at his lover.

"Almost done." Shigure said as he puts his hands onto the fundoshi. Kamui licking his lips and the blue haired man decides against taking it off for he wishes to tease his lover a tiny bit. "You have to wait a bit more my adorable naughty lover. After all your wrists and ankles were tied by another man."

"Perhaps I should have asked Leo what kind of spell to use to bind the wrists and ankles." Kamui muttered under his breath. "Although he would want me to explain."

Shigure was having a difficult time deciding where to start there was so much he could do which is quite overwhelming. Kamui watching in amusement, he loves watching Shigure's expressions, and half tempted to give some him some suggestions which he had read from a foreplay book.

'Maybe I should have Shigure read it or better yet I read it to him.' Kamui thought while fighting a smile from appearing upon his lips.

"Will you close your eyes?" Shigure asked for when all else fails go back to the basic's which is kissing.

"Of course, Shigure. I trust you. Oh do you want to put a blind fold over my eyes?" Kamui asks playfully and then slowly closing his eyes after seeing Shigure blushing. He could feel him laying himself on top, Kamui's ears are sensitive to sound, and soon he could feel Shigure's lips on his own lips. The kiss at the start was soft, gentle, faint, and then becoming playful. Their lips opening and they invaded each other's mouths. It was a battle which in the end Kamui won over his beloved lover. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kamui asks curiously, his eyes still closed, and it took a minute or so for Shigure to catch his breath.

"Of course." Shigure replied to him and Kamui moves his bound wrists upward before going behind the blue haired man's neck pulling him close.

"I love you." Kamui told him in a low voice, his lovely ruby red eyes half-lidded, and Shigure unable to move away he felt spellbound there. Not to mention Kamui's bound wrists behind his neck keeping him in place. Where Kamui's ankles are bound there is a gape and he captured Shigure's ankles holding them hostage there making him almost completely unable to move. Shigure did not feel panic or anything for he deeply trusts Kamui.

"I love you too, Kamui." Shigure whispered to him in his right ear while he moving his right hand heading downward going in-between Kamui's lovely legs. His fingers faintly touching the tip of Kamui's cock teasing him. He kisses the tips of Kamui's ear, knowing full well how sensitive those ears are to touch, and he could hear Kamui breathing speeding up a bit. His tongue licking Kamui's earlobe and that was when he started moaning.

"Ah, hah. Unfair." Kamui moans loudly. Shigure smiling to himself and he moved to his beloved's left ear giving the same amount to that ear. After all it would be truly unfair to neglect the other ear. Kamui moves his bound hands from behind Shigure's neck for in his pleasure he might by mistake hug Shigure's neck too tight. He still kept Shigure's ankles hostage. Kamui rolls and causing Shigure to be the one with his back on the bed.

"Hope you can handle my weight." Kamui said playfully and Shigure chuckles. He decides to undo the cute clumsily done bow releasing Kamui's length from it's confinement. It was easy enough to undo, Kamui lets out a happy gasp, and Shigure kisses him on the nose. Kamui releasing Shigure's ankles and turning them around. Now Kamui has his back on the bed with Shigure above him.

"I'll undo your ankles. I do love seeing your beautiful face." Shigure told him in a soft voice. He carefully undoes Kamui's tied ankles and tossing the silky blue ribbon carelessly to the floor. The blue haired man takes off his fundoshi.

"Heh. You can come right in, Shigure. I had thoroughly prepared myself." Kamui did his best to have a seductive tone of voice. Shigure smiles to himself while spreading Kamui's legs apart, he couldn't wait either, and he slowly moves his manhood inside of Kamui's waiting hole. It wasn't long before Kamui was pleading for his beloved to go faster, to go harder, and Shigure responding to his cute begging voice full of need.

Kamui heard the door opening and before he could say anything it opened all the way. Shigure didn't notice until there was voices.

"Brother. Ah sorry!" Leo said quickly and his eyes glancing away from the sight of his older brother being done by Azura's son.

"Little Prince. Sorry!" Xander commented swiftly and he closes his eyes.

"Oh, my." Camilla said in a low voice and she manages to cover Elise's eyes in time. Camilla looking away from the sight.

"Ah gods sorry Kamui!" Ryoma said loudly in apology. His eyes looking downward. 

"Oh gods." Takumi could only say in horror and he managed to cover Sakura's eyes in time.

"Ah!" Hinoka's voice full of shock.

"Oh dear." Azura said softly and she glances away from them.

Kamui's cheeks completely flushed in embarrassment and he felt like he could almost die. Shigure pulls out of his beloved, he pulls a blanket over them, and now what to do. 

'The downside of many going to Kamui for guidance.' Shigure thought as Kamui buried his head into a pillow muttering.

"The discussion can wait until morning." Leo managed to say calmly and everyone left. Xander and Ryoma closing the door behind them. Shigure moving Kamui's flushed face from the pillow guiding him to his chest. Shigure's cheeks felt hot, he hugs Kamui, and plans to inform everyone to 'Always Knock'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. The Heirs of Fate DLC broke my heart and everything. This drabble a tiny bit inspired by it (^_^)/

Kamui heard voices, he slowly walks, and going towards Anankos. His ruby red eyes looking lifeless. His white hair going almost to his waist. His skin pale and wearing a Dark Mage class outfit. 

"What did you do to him?!" Shigure asked loudly, his hands shaking, and Anankos laughs.

"Nothing. This child is from my first failure of finding the perfect realm. All the other Kamui's I allowed to stay in their realms." Anankos said repiled calmly. "I will not return him. Kamui already belongs to me. He is the only human I suffered to child and this child is all I have now."

"Kamui what happened to you?" Shigure asked his eyes looking into those empty ruby red eyes. Oh how he remembered how they use to be full of emotion: Joy, sorrow, anger, and so many other emotions. 

"..Sh..shi...shig...shigure." Kamui's voice trembling, his lifeless eyes starting to fill with tears, and body shaking. He could faintly remember being shown a drawing and this voice promising him to show the next drawing to him first before anyone else. Several other faint memories appearing too of him. "Drawing. Waterfall. Rainbow. Singing. Love."

"Don't bother remembering. They will all die just like all the others, Kamui." Anankos voice was harsh, low, and cold. He grabs Kamui and having his child's back firmly against his chest. He roughly covers Kamui's eyes. "Go back or close your eyes or watch as I destroy them for they dare to stand in my way, child." 

Kamui falling heavily to his knees in despair. Anankos steps forward and he waits for his foes towards come to him rather than going to them. Shigure was the first to go forward his eyes narrowed, fists clenched, and it doesn't matter if this Kamui isn't the same from his own realm. Kamui is still Kamui regardless of the realm and he will always love him. Anankos smirks, he could barely feel the hits, and he barely did any damage to him.

'How foolish.' Anankos thought and he aimed at Shigure. However he missed for Kamui grabbed him around the waist still on his knee's. His ruby red eyes no longer lifeless, but filled with great sorrow.

"Please don't no." Kamui's voice broken and pleading. 

"Foolish child. He is not the same as the one who declared his love for you. No one from your realm is among the living." Anankos said coldly as he pulls Kamui's arms from around him. The others appearing in a mixture of being in-front, behind, and to the sides of Shigure. Anankos curses for he had been distracted. Kamui collapses, he could hear yelling, and the world went dark.

Kamui wakes up, tears running down his cheeks, and a few choke sobs releasing from his throat.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asks softly to his beloved husband. Kamui hugs him close, tightly, and doesn't want to let his precious Shigure go ever.

"A bad dream it felt so realistic, Shigure." Kamui whispers and his husband hugs him back.

"It's alright. It is all over, Kamui." Shigure whispers comforting while rubbing his back. Kamui's breathing settles down, his ruby red eyes closing, and he slowly fell back to sleep. Shigure takes a few deep breaths and slowly releasing it.

'It's fine. Everything is okay. Anankos was defeated and everyone lived. It all worked out.' Shigure thought and he kisses the top of Kamui's head. 'I'm grateful I'm able to be here.'


End file.
